newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Ariana Rees
Ariana was one of those artisans who got a pass on the laws against humans touching metal, because the orcs were particularly lazy about maintaining their gear. A thoughtful, meditative sort (despite being built like a mountain of muscle), long hours reflecting on the simple joy of crafting forged a tenuous (and mostly unconscious) connection with the long-forgotten forge-god . She had no qualms about putting herself at risk to help others, frequently leveraging her position of favor to get better treatment for her fellows and taking it very personally when she failed to aid them. Recruiting her to the Resistance was practically inevitable, and she helped kick off the first ambush in early 508 ANI. In May 508, Ariana began serving on the as Regina Sacrorum, head of the priesthoods. In June of 508, she forged an axe that she named 'Völundr's Word', which could summon various servitors of the forge-god to her aid. Much of her time between June and October 508 was spent on the road with the Liberation's armies, where she serves primarily as an administrator and coordinator for the vast logistics network that sprawls across Hanist and half of Zerniless. ;Attributes 160 :ST 16 30 :DX 12 40 :IQ 12 30 :HT 13 30 :Hit Points 16 :Will 12 20 :Perception 11 10 :Fatigue Points 13 :Basic Lift 192 :Damage 1d+1/2d-1 :Basic Speed 6.25 :Basic Move 6 :Ground Move 6 ;Advantages 164 :Artificer 2 10 :Close to Heaven 1 5 :Combat Reflexes 15 :Destiny (Great) 15 :Divine Favor 9 55 ::Learned Prayer: Confidence 3 ::Learned Prayer: Divine Forging 7 ::Learned Prayer: Divine Might 9 ::Learned Prayer: [Prayers|Divine Fortification 9 ::Learned Prayer: [Prayers|Finishing Touches 2 ::Learned Prayer: Fireproof 4 ::Learned Prayer: Forge-God's Wrath 2 10 ::Learned Prayer: Holy Touch 2 ::Learned Prayer: Lay on Hands 8 :Fit 5 :Lifting ST 5 5 ;Perks 9 :Combat Rider Training 1 :Craft Secrets (Armor Fluting) 1 :Craft Secret (Hardened Steel) 1 :Craft Secret (Orichalcum Working) 1 :Improvised Weapons: Forge Tools 1 :Penetrating Voice 1 :Shield-Wall Training 1 :Signature Gear: Liberator (Blacksmith's Hammer) 1 :Weapon Bond: Liberator 1 ;Disadvantages -40 :Guilt Complex -5 :Pacifism (Cannot Harm Innocents) -10 :Pact Vow (Always speak the blunt truth) -5 :Selfless (12 or less) -5 :Sense of Duty (Large Group: Liberated People) -10 :Trademark (Simple; Maker's Mark) -5 ;Quirks -5 :Attentive -1 :Bulky Frame -1 :Determined -1 :Distinctive Feature (burn scars covering left arm) -1 :Serious -1 ;Skills 83 :Administration IQ/A - IQ 12 2 :Area Knowledge (Engenstut County) IQ/E - IQ 12 1 :Armoury/TL4 (Body Armor) IQ/A - IQ+6 18 4† :Armoury/TL4 (Melee Weapons) IQ/A - IQ+5 17 2† :Armoury/TL4 (Missile Weapons) IQ/A - IQ+5 17 2† :Axe/Mace DX/A - DX+8 19 28 :Brawling DX/E - DX+1 13 2 :Diplomacy IQ/H - IQ-2 10 1 :Engineer/TL4 (Artillery) IQ/H - IQ+3 15 1† :Engineer/TL4 (Combat) IQ/H - IQ+3 15 1† :First Aid/TL4 (Human) IQ/E - IQ 12 1 :Hiking HT/A - HT-1 12 1 :Leadership IQ/A - IQ-1 11 1 :Lifting HT/A - HT-1 12 1 :Meditation Will/H - Will-1 1* :Public Speaking (Oratory) IQ/E - IQ+2 14 4 :Religious Ritual (Völundr) IQ/H - IQ-1 11 1* :Riding (Giant Birds) DX/A - DX+0 12 2 :Shield (Shield) DX/E - DX+5 17 16 :Stealth DX/A - DX+1 13 4 :Theology (Völundr) IQ/H - IQ-1 11 1* :Throwing DX/A - DX+1 13 4 :* Includes +1 from 'Close to Heaven'. :† Includes +5 from 'Artificer'. ;Techniques 10 :Armor Tailoring (Armoury/Body Armor) @ Skill-3 15 2 :Armor Fluting (Armoury/Body Armor) @ Skill-3 15 2 :Forced March (Administration) @ Skill+4 2 :Hardened Steel Crafting (Armoury/Body Armor) @ Skill-4 14 2 :Master Weaponsmith (Armoury/Melee Weapons) @ Skill-4 13 1 :Weapon Balance (Armoury/Melee Weapons) @ Skill-4 13 1 ;Points Summary :Attributes/Secondary Characteristics 160 :Advantages/Perks/TL/Languages/Cultural Familiarities 173 :Disadvantages/Quirks -45 :Skills/Techniques/Spells 93 :Unspent 0 := Total 381 ;Deed CP & Enchantments (Spent/Earned) :Weapon: 38/38 :Armor: 42/42 :Choice: 90/94 ::Enchantments: :::Völundr's Word 69: A Very Fine, Balanced, Silver-Coated Axe with Pick (2d+4 cut, 2d+3 imp in Ariana's hands), made of polished silver-coated steel and decorated with bronze rings along the haft. When Ariana wields it, the blade becomes a crescent of blazing energy that can cut through steel like butter and be thrown at enemies (even bouncing off of surfaces to hit them). It is capable of parrying after attacks and always returns to her hand if dropped or thrown. ::::Cutting Attack sw+5 (Armor Divisor 5, +150%; Based on Axe/Mace, +0%; Incendiary, +10%; Range 25/50, +0%; Melee Attack, Destructive Parry, +10%; Melee-Capable Ranged Attack, Reach 1, +15%; Partial Dice, 1 pt, *0.25; Ricochet, +10%; ST-Based, Melee Attack, +100%) 36 ::::Incendiary and Armor Divisor 5 on ST-Based Damage 23 :::Völundr's Bulwark Armor, 18 Choice: A Balanced Heavy Large Steel Shield; 15 lbs, DB 3, Cover DR 9, HP 26. A solid rectangle of black, unpolished steel featuring Völundr's holy symbol carved into the boss and an etched design of flames over its face. :::Völundr's Spark 0: A perfectly-crafted and fitted suit of blackened orichalcum segmented plate, with Völundr's symbol carved into the pauldrons. It provides full-body DR 13 (11 on the joints), with a one-way translucent facemask that allows unimpeded vision. It weighs just over thirty pounds. When wearing it, Ariana doesn't need to eat, drink, or sleep; she can, with a thought, sprout long spikes of divine fire that impale anyone who tries to get close. ::::Doesn't Eat or Drink 10 ::::Doesn't Sleep 20 ::::Long Spines (Armor Divisor 5, +150%; Incendiary, +10%; Affects Insubstantial, +20%; Switchable, +10%) 9 :::Self (Body) Armor, 41 Choice: Ariana's enchantments infuse her own body, and have gradually been turning her into a golem made of living steel while imparting the wisdom of the Forge Lord. ::::Lifting ST +10 10 ::::Injury Tolerance: Unbreakable Bones, No Vitals, No Head, No Eyes, No Neck, No Blood 37 ::::Artificer 3 15 ;Equipment :Armor :Forge-Priest's Heavy Orichalcum Plate Harness ($6,090,497.60, 30.5 lbs) ::DR 13 Orichalcum Segmented Plate Chest, Abdomen, Upper Arms, Forearms, Thighs, Shins, Feet, Skull, & Face w/reinforced vitals. ::DR 11 Steel Plate Pelvis, Shoulders, Elbows, Hands, Knees, Neck :Winter Clothes :Völundr's Bulwark (Balanced Heavy Large Steel Shield) - 3 lbs, DB 3, DR 4, HP 26, Cover DR 9 :3 Potion Belts ::Healing Potion (2d+4 HP) x4 ::Alchemical Antidote ::Earth Resistance Potion x2 ::Universal Antidote ::Cold Resistance Potion x2 ::Alchemical Fire x4 ::Alchemical Flare x4 ::Glow Vial x4 :Frame Backpack ::Climbing Gear x4 (Fine Quality) ::First Aid Kit (Fine Quality) ::3/4" Rope (100 Yards, Fine Quality) ::Arbalest ::Tripod (Arbalest) :::Ordinary Clothes ::SM+1 Grapnel :Pouch ::Personal Basics ;Weapons :Völundr's Word - 4.5 lbs ::Axe Swing-20: 2d+4 cut, Reach 1, Parry 0U (3d+4 cut with Divine Might) ::Pick Swing-20: 2d+3 imp, Reach 1, Parry 0U (3d+3 imp with Divine Might; becomes stuck) ::Shield Bash-17: 1d+1 cr, Reach 1 (2d+1 cr with Divine Might) ;Loadouts & Encumbrance :Travel Load (All equipment): 145 lbs, Light Encumbrance (Move 4, Dodge 9) :Combat Load (Armor, Weapons, Shield, Personal Gear): 95.5 lbs, Light Encumbrance (Move 4, Dodge 9) ;Damage Resistance :Arm DR 11 on 1-3; Leg DR 11 on 1; Pelvis, Hands, Neck DR 11; DR 26 Vitals. DR is otherwise 13 (+2 for the skull).